Capacitors, such as trench capacitors, and more specifically deep trench capacitors, can assist in power supply decoupling. Additionally, with a deep trench capacitor, it is possible to implement more capacitance in a smaller area. However, as chip technology continues to advance, logic switching and data transfer rates increase. As logic switching and data transfer rates increase, the need for power supply decoupling increases as well.